<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Love by Jenanigans1207</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851538">Forever Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenanigans1207/pseuds/Jenanigans1207'>Jenanigans1207</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four Seasons of Klance Zine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love, M/M, One Year Later, follow up fic, proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenanigans1207/pseuds/Jenanigans1207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a year later, Lance doesn’t get tired of introducing Keith to people as his boyfriend. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of introducing Keith that way. But there is another way he’d like to introduce Keith, another term he’d love to use.</p>
<p>A small smile finds his lips as the nerves settle back in. He remembers feeling this way a year ago, and it worked out for them then. He’s confident it’ll work out for them now, too. “You know, it was a year ago in this very spot that we got together. A year ago that you admitted that you’d had an embarrassing crush of me all summer but had been way too shy to tell me—” </p>
<p>“ — I will not hesitate to leave you here and make you walk.” Keith cut in.</p>
<p>But Lance pressed on like he hadn’t even heard him, his smile turning into a sharp grin at Keith’s glare. “A year ago that we kissed for the first time. And now, one year and a whole bunch of kisses later, I’m sure of one thing.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four Seasons of Klance Zine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the additional fic I wrote for the Four Seasons of Klance Zine! It's set one year after the previous fic and was a merch piece so it had a shorter word count limit. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Race you to the sand!” Lance yells, kicking his flip flops off at the edge of the road and sprinting down the hill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith comes barrelling down after him, catching Lance around the waist in no time and hoisting him off the ground. Lance laughs, smacking his hands against Keith’s chest, but it’s no use. Keith stumbles a few steps, thrown off balance by Lance’s squirming, but finally manages to catch himself enough to press Lance against one of the palm trees and kiss him soundly. Lance kisses back, leaning into the kiss, but it’s too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he leans forwards into the kiss, Keith pulls back, sprinting past Lance towards the white sand below. Lance hollers after him, frowning when Keith whoops in triumph because he beat Lance to the sand. Lance comes to a stop next to him. Scowling at his boyfriend who is holding the picnic basket triumphantly above his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I beat you here </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was hauling this thing.” He declares, waving the basket in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cheated!” Lance accuses. “Playing dirty is automatic disqualification.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cheated first!” Keith replies indignantly, finally lowering the basket down so they can set it up on the beach. “You took off before I was even off the bike.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Lance concedes, taking his corners of the blanket to help spread it out across the sand. “We both cheated. We’ll call it a tie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not! Our cheating negates each other which means that I won fair and square.” Keith snaps the blanket between the two of them to help smooth it out but it creates a cloud of sand that surrounds Lance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He coughs, dropping the blanket and stepping on the edge to hold it in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really are the worst.” Lance says petulantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They settle onto the blanket together and Keith fixes him with a bemused stare. Lance pretends not to notice it, steadfastly looking anywhere but at Keith as he opens the basket and takes out their meal. In the year that he and Keith had been dating, Lance had learned everything he’d wanted to know about Keith and then some. He now knew how to make every one of Keith’s favorite foods and had gladly done so for their picnic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was exactly a year ago that Lance had taken Keith to this secret beach to confess his secret crush, only to be surprised— and irritated— by Keith confessing to him first. In the year they had been together, things had pretty much followed that trend. They were always competing— in a friendly way, of course— at everything they did. But more than that, they were always laughing together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance had expressed to Keith the sort of pull he’d felt watching Keith those nights and how it had felt like an intimate moment. He’d confessed that he always stayed late after his shifts, hoping to have Keith show up again because it made him feel closer to Keith— like a shared bond that neither of them could break. Keith had, of course, teased Lance about all of his wasted chances to come down and talk to him. Lance had quickly thrown that back on him, insisting that he could’ve come up to the lifeguard station since he’d already admitted that he was coming down specifically for Lance, and it had earned a solid shove in the other direction while Keith’s cheeks had flamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, they had agreed that they had both been drawn to each other from the very beginning and left it at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Keith draws Lance’s attention, his tone softer so Lance knows he isn’t about to boast again. Lance glances over at him to see him holding his can of pop into the air between them. “Cheers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a fond smile, Lance lifts his own can of pop up and bumps it gently against Keith’s. “Happy anniversary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A year down,” Keith muses, pausing in the middle to take a sip. “A million and a half more to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how long you’re planning on living,” Lance jests, “But I don’t think I’ll be here in a million and a half more years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re stuck with me in the afterlife. Was that not clear?” Keith picks up his plastic fork and spears a piece of fruit, popping it in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a roll of his eyes, Lance digs into his own lunch. They chat idly about much less important things while they eat, the sun beating down on their skin. It was in this exact spot, one year ago, that Lance kissed Keith spontaneously, that Keith told Lance he wasn’t leaving but instead would be here indefinitely. It was exactly here, where they are right now, where Lance knew the rest of his future had just lined up perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling warm inside, Lance finishes his lunch and leans back on the blanket to stare out across the ocean. Way down the line, he can see the main beach of the city, full of people who are laughing and screaming. This far away, their sounds are barely audible, nothing they say distinguishable. Still, they fill the air with that undeniable happiness that comes with summer and it makes Lance feel even more content. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath and turns to look over at Keith— at Keith, who is already looking back at him. Keith, who is always there, who always hears him, even in the middle of the crowd. He looks at Keith who is beautiful in the sunlight, in the moonlight, in the dim flickering lights of the city diner. Keith, who is beautiful inside and out, in all situations without failure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith, who is his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even a year later, Lance doesn’t get tired of introducing Keith to people as his boyfriend. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of introducing Keith that way. But there is another way he’d like to introduce Keith, another term he’d love to use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile finds his lips as the nerves settle back in. He remembers feeling this way a year ago, and it worked out for them then. He’s confident it’ll work out for them now, too. “You know, it was a year ago in this very spot that we got together. A year ago that you admitted that you’d had an embarrassing crush of me all summer but had been way too shy to tell me—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ — I will not hesitate to leave you here and make you walk.” Keith cut in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Lance pressed on like he hadn’t even heard him, his smile turning into a sharp grin at Keith’s glare. “A year ago that we kissed for the first time. And now, one year and a whole bunch of kisses later, I’m sure of one thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses for a moment, holding eye contact with Keith . He can see the suspicion in Keith’s eyes as he shifts his hand, moving it closer towards his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that thing is?” Keith prompts when Lance doesn’t immediately continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That thing is that I love you. I love you a stupid amount that it’s almost as embarrassing as that crush you had on me.” Lance huffs out a laugh when Keith rolls his eyes. And then he shifts, sitting up properly. Keith, seeming to feel the importance of the moment, sits up, too, turning to face Lance properly. And this is it, this is the moment. With a deep breath, Lance plunges his hand into his pocket, wrapping his fingers around the box there and moving so he’s no longer sitting in front of Keith but kneeling on one knee instead. “I love you enough to want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am happiest when I’m with you, Keith, and I know that nobody will ever make me happier. So, please, marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith looks up at him, eyes shining. He moves to his knees, too, so he’s even with Lance and reaches out to cup Lance’s face, barely whispering out “that’s more than one thing.” before he kisses Lance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance groans into the kiss, hoping Keith knows he’s rolling his eyes, even if both of their eyes are closed. But he kisses Keith back all the same, because he loves kissing Keith and he has to assume that Keith wouldn’t be kissing him if his answer were no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, after a few kisses, he pulls away and places a hand on Keith’s shoulder to keep their distance. “You have to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>answer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only reason I might say no,” Keith pulls back further, hand fishing in his own pocket before producing a little black box. “Is out of bitterness that you beat me to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flips open the box to reveal a ring inside, so similar to the one that Lance had picked out for him that they almost look identical. A year ago, Keith beat Lance to confession. Today, Lance beat Keith. Their life, Lance thought with so much happiness it had to be overflowing from his heart, was bound to be like that. Because even though one of them “beat” the other, they were both winners as long as they were together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lance breathed, feeling the pressure of tears behind his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith smiled the small, intimate smile that he kept only for Lance. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Lance pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto Keith’s finger, he couldn’t help but think that they were never meant to just be a summer love. They were always destined to be more than that. It had been clear from the way they’d been drawn to each other instantly and it became more and more clear with every day that they shared. And now, they’d continue to prove that, for the rest of their lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even their afterlives, if Keith had his say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance couldn’t wait. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>